ckhlfandomcom-20200214-history
Episode 42: Raw Fang
Saimaro clenches his teeth and shouts "You think you've won!? You actually think you've beaten me!?" Achrones raises his sword "It's over. Your wounded and cornered. I have my blade. You're finished." Saimaro shouts back "Never! I will defeat you even if I have to die in the process! I've made alot of money in this business, and now I can say I earned it!" He raises his thumb and presses it hard against his chest and begins shouting Occult incantations. Achrones' eyes go wide and he asks "What are you...?" Saimaro spits out "I'm detonating the Shroud bomb inside me!" Achrones' gasps as he rememebrs the last Shroud bomb they had encountered when Echo launched a campaign attempt to destroy London a month ago. If it had detonated, it would have blown London off the face of the world. Now Saimaro was about to detonate one from inside him. Saimaro continues "This Shroud bomb was my failsafe, my trump card to be used only in the most desperate of situations. That time is now." Achrones begins to hear the ticking of the countdown timer. But, oddly enough, he hears it with his soul instead of his ears. (Opening vid plays) (After Opening vid) Achrones sheathes his Katana and sprints back into the building to fetch Ahatake. Saimaro is laughing madly while the Shroud bomb keeps ticking. Achrones reaches the still unconcious Ahatake and picks him up. He carries him out the large hole in the wall from the glider crash just as the Shroud bomb lets off a large beep. Saimaro screams out his last words "Hail, Echo!" just before he erupts into a burst of white light that engulfs the building. Aki, who senses the tremendous power of the Aura, flies toward it to stop it from destroying London. The Archangel flies after him, intent on not letting him get away. Aki cuts a support beam in half on his way to the source of the Aura and a building topples on the Archangel. Aki manages to reach the source of the Aura; a large white explosion engulfing buildings and streets and anything in it's path. Aki points his Claymore at it and sends out a large ray of energy toward it. The ray slams into the explosion and syphons it into the beam and into Aki's sword. The Claymore glows with the resonating Aura from the explosion and Aki points it up at the sky. He sends the energy out into the sky to explode in an unrelative place in space. He turns to the toppled building and sees the Archangel break his way out of the debris. Sharkak enters Castle Alexander with his Cleavers drawn and ready to fight. He sees Queen Julie sitting on her throne smiling with Nyan at her side. "Congratulations, you've made it." Sharkak grins under his bandage mask and sprints forward, catching them off guard with his unnatural speed, and quickly ties them to a pillar. He pulls out a flask of Whiskey and pours it on them. When it is emptied, he tosses it aside and pulls out a Zippo looking exactly like the one he used to burn down Buckingham Palace. He announces "I am fully aware this is a trap. Come out and face me, or they die and this castle burns to the ground. In the upper levels, Teru and Takeshi quietly converse "He has taken the Queen and the Princess captive. Steel and Xander had to take care of a group of Zombies behind the Castle. Situation... bad." Takeshi nods "We'll just have to spring the trap without them. Come on!" They dive off the upper levels just as Sharkak drops the lighter. Teru swiftly breaks the lighter in midair with his bow staff, sending the remains crashing into a stone wall. Sharkak's eye goes wide and he slams his Cleaver against Teru's staff. Teru grunts and greets "Howdy. Come here often?" Sharkak snarls and kicks Teru away. Takeshi lands and demands "Get away from the majesties you Demon scum." Sharkak grins under his bandage mask again and says "And you are?" Takeshi is about to answer but Teru interrupts "Teru Yagami and Takeshi, both are here to kick your ass!" Takeshi frowns at him "I was about to answer him." Sharkak twirls his Cleavers and raises them for combat "I am Sharkak, general of the remnants of Echo-sama's armies." Teru objects "We crushed his army back in the Underworld. Your job is done." They both charge at Sharkak. (Ending vid plays)